


Training with Tessa the Blue Oni

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Affectionate Insults, Body Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Cussing, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Insults, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Power Bottom, Public Sex, Riding, Sauna, Screenplay/Script Format, Size Difference, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Sequel to captured by Tessa the blue Oni. Tessa has been busy managing her interspecies gym and decides to check the books and reviews of her establishment. Eventually her human BF comes for their couples workout day.
Relationships: Ogre (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)/You
Kudos: 2





	Training with Tessa the Blue Oni

**Author's Note:**

> Erotic Audio script

[F4M] Training with Tessa [Sequel][Monstergirl][Oni][Size Difference][Fdom][Power Bottom][Accidental Drugging][Growling][Cunnilingus][Choking][Missionary][Riding][Risky public sex][Slapping][Insults][Cussing][Creampie]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Soda/Energy drink can opening]{Techno music muffled}

[Loud gulping then satisfied exhale]

Oh man that hit the spot. Nothing beats a good energy drink after a nice workout. 

Ok now, Time to look at the books. 

Now how are we looking at in memberships?

Seems we've really picked up. Lets see here. 

[Mouse clicking checking her computer]

Holy crap! 25% increase? Just what the hell is with all this upsurge?

Ok I gotta check the reviews. 

[Keyboard clicking]

Uhuh...ok...lets see this here. 

[Reading]  
8/10. Great service, lots of machines that are demi human friendly. Human staff also seems nice and accommodating. Great place to meet other demi humans or humans for "private training". Owner can be scary but nice.

Private training? The fuck? We aren't offering none of that are we? Personal training sure but private? I'm gunna have to talk to the staff see if they made some kinda promotion without me knowing while I was out that weekend. And seriously me scary?

Ok lets see here, another one. 

[Reading]  
9/10. Great place. Very attentive staff. Recomend joining if you want to get away from the dating scene and get an intensive "work out". Owner however seems very abrasive. Would be 10 if she wasn't so intimidating. 

Why the hell did they put that part in quotes? Eh Whatever.

[Reading]  
6/10. Friendly staff except owner. Gets very angry and intense when training someone. Think she drinks on the job. Very unprofessional and can be very scary and intimidating. Would go somewhere else but its the only place my holstar girlfriend will go to and where we met so huge sympathetic value. Great place to meet Demi girls.Private training is great. 

[Scoff]  
Intimidating? Me? I'm MORE than friendly enough! I made this gym because I wanted humans and monsters to mingle for fuck sake! 

[Hard slam of her club]

Oh SHIT dented the floor. Sorry! Wait...why the hell am I apologizing to the floor?

Ok Im way too sober for this. Hmm...maybe the reviews do have a point. Nah I'm the boss so screw it. 

[Opens another can of energy drink]

Hmmmm well just gotta take the edge off. little bit of some hair of the dog in this. 

[load gulp] Ahhh oh yea WHOO much better. 

[Knocking and annoyed growl]  
UGH I swear Nel, if that's you coming at me with another complaint that an Arachne jumped another human member I'm throwing the club at you. We aren't liable for what our members do to one ano- oh shit baby hi!

Babe what are you doing here? Its definitely not lunch time anymore. 

Wait friday? Ummmmm. Oh right. Today was the day you wanted me to workout with you. Shit sorry. 

I got a little uhhh lost in the tussle of keeping track of membership numbers and reading reviews. 

Huh? Oh no no its actually really good. They keep bringing up how its a good place to meet up though. I mean I'm sure your human gyms have that but its not like were a damn dating service here. I know our demi human staff has very flattering uniforms and it does bring in new customers,but I keep hearing something about "private training" too and its really grinding my gears.

I don't know if the staff added something while we were off on our [clears throat] weekend or if Nel is doing some extra yoga stuff on the side or even if our Scylla massage therapists are moonlighting as trainors with extra crap but its getting very suspicious I'm not getting feedback on this sorta thing. 

Anyway no need to worry bout membership fees and all that paperwork ok hun? Lets just get started. 

What are you looking for? Forgot a change of clothes?

Oh babe cmon I know I forgot today was supposed to be workout day but seriously you forgot to take your shake before coming? 

And you say I'm the forgetful one [giggle]

Oh don't worry about it here. Just drink mine. Just as good as your shake anyway. No go ahead really I just opened it anyway so you finish it. 

[Laugh]

Yea sorry It packs a bit of a kick afterall. You know I need a big boost to move this temple of mine.

[Taps her biceps]

Oh...(whispered in realization) shit that was the one with...

Oh nothing baby hehe nothing at all. lets get started on your regiment. 

First we gotta get you started on some cardio. 

Here start up the treadmill and I'll keep track for when you wanna do intense sprints to get your BPS up. 

[Fade out]

CMON STEP IT UP SHORT STUFF OR I'M KNOCKING YOU OUT AGAIN!

Don't you fucking bitch at me babe. I don't care if people hear what we did! You're the one being too chicken shit to keep up with the BPS goal. 

Wait? Really? An hour already? Damn that went fast. 

Ok you can stop that's more than enough cardio. 

Ok go on take a breather. 

[Peck]  
You look so cute though all sweaty down there. 

Oh c'mon embarrassed the tall oni boss lady is your girlfriend?

[Giggle]  
Hun I'm just teasing you know I love how short you are. 

Now c'mon chop chop lets get your lift on. You got some surprising strength but you ain't got any definition. 

I can't have that in my man. I have a reputation to keep up anyway. 

Ok lets start you off here now give me 3 sets of 10. 

[Loud clunk of club]

NOW MAKE IT SNAPPY! AND DON'T LIFT WITH YOUR BACK LIKE AN IDIOT!

[fade out]

Ok baby you did great! Those were some really good sets.

How do you feel nothing out of place right? A little sore huh? Yea sorry I guess I can get bit carried away with ummm hehe "motivation" 

[Whispered angrily]  
Shhhhhh keep your fucking mouth shut bout that! I told you I was sorry I almost actually made you drown that time. 

Oh you getting back at me for the short teasing huh? Hehe ok ok fine good shot.

But here tell ya what as a peace offering go downstairs to the steam room that should help you relax and get rid of the aches ok? 

You'll need it especially when the energy drink low hits you. 

Ok honey have a good time

Hmmmm maybe I should keep on eye on him. The sake in the drink seems to have sweated out of him relatively fine without side effect. Eh why not might as well check on him anyway. I did work him pretty hard for his first day. 

[Walking and changing clothes]

Baaaaabe. Miss me? Figured I'd join you and we can relax and get a good steam together. 

So have a good time? Thats good. Its very important you keep in shape especially if you're gunna be my man. Even more since you're a human. 

Why? Hehe cuz you might need to fight off any oni men trying to marry me. Or fight my dad just to get his approval to date me since you haven't met my folks yet. 

[Laughs] oh cmon im just kidding the look on your face though was priceless. 

Huh? What the hell you mean you would?

Oh baby shut up with that there's no way you'd stand a chance against those odds. Its cute of you to say though.

Here my big strong shorty cmere

[Kissing with playful growls]

Oh yea? Taste some sake on me? Hehe ok maybe alittle bit but c'mon I'm an oni you know I need it.

Oh pffft still going on bout that? Baby I was kidding. 

Oh you sure bout that?[Chuckle] Well if I remember correctly you were the one at my mercy in the cave you know.

Oh yea? Think so huh? Ok fine since I didn't cheap shot you this time. Fuck me right here right now shortstuff. 

Yea that's right fuck me here or are you too much a pussy to fuck your girlfriend twice your size? Or are you just too scared we'll get caught?

[Mockingly]  
Oooooh took my towel,such a power play. Now I'm just in my bathing suit. What now smartass?

Hey what the hell are you doing?

[Gasps moaning in surprise and giggles]  
Mmmmmm baby don't lick my abs. I'm so sweaty from working out and the steam. 

Hey stop it,that spots AHHH oh god you fucking cheater. You know how easy I give in when you lick my abs. 

Hehe baby stop that tickles...but...omg your tongue. You like my sweaty body that much huh you horny little shit?

[Low growls]  
Lower shorty. Show me how much you want me. Here I'll make it easier and take this fucking bathing suit off. 

Lick. Me. Now. 

[Moans and soft playful growls]{wet sounds optional}  
Oh shit yea thats it baby lick that clit. Clean up all that sweat cuz you're gunna get another intense workout so get that warm up out the way. 

Mmmmm yea spread me wide and...[loud moan and growls, have fun] there you go.

Ohhhh fuck that's the spot baby bury your face in there. Swirl that tongue...[Gasp moaning, improv as you wish]

Holy shit your fingers too. Omg baby thats so fucking good. [Loud Gasp] Oh fuck yea bite my clit you little human perv. Show me how much you love that oni pussy! 

[Moans and growling enjoying her eat out session. Improv as you like add anything you want some insults or encouragment as long as you want]{wet sounds optional}

GET FUCKING IN THERE AND LICK ME DEEPER!

MAKE ME FUCKING CUM YOU BASTARD!

I'LL BREAK YOU FOR SURE IF YOU DON'T MAKE ME CUM!

[Growling and moans orgasm from cunnilingus]

Holy shit that felt good. What a rush doing it where we might get caught. 

Take those trunks off babe. I need your cock in me now. 

TRUNKS OFF AND FUCK ME NOW!

[Gasps and moaning]

Fuck you're so fucking hard. You gunna slap it on my pussy?

[Wet slaps and moans, enjoy improv]  
Cmon baby give me that cock. Stop teasing me and stab that fucking thing in me. 

Nooooo I didn't do anything. I promise. [Snickering holding back laughter]

Hehe yea ok I kinda forgot when you drank that energy drink it mightave had alittle of my sake in there baby. Yea I kinda forgot to tell you after you drank it. I was hoping you sweated it out so you wouldn't notice. 

I'm sorry.

[Needy with some growls if you want]  
Yea I'm a bad fucking oni girl now fuck me with that hard human cock and remind me why I'm with you. Do it you goddamn pussy. Fuck my brains out. Fuck my naughty sweaty blue pussy. 

[Moan and growls getting penetrated and fucked. Improv as you like]

That... all you fucking got? Cmon baby I got Toys that can fuck me...harder than this weak shit. 

Cmon I said HARDER! [Slap]

Yea you like getting slapped when you plow me? [SLAP]

Fuck me you weak short dumbass. [SLAP]

Im gunna fucking choke you. HARDER! DEEPER!

God yes that's it baby. Fuck me like an animal. 

Yea I'm gunna choke you while I grab your ass and squeeze you with my thighs and fuck you into me. Use you as my sex machine. 

Yea look at me while I make you fuck me. Grab my hips and push that fucking dick deep in me. 

[Growls moans and slaps getting more cum hungry. Do what you want]

Thats it baby let me use you. Drill that fucking dick in me. God the steams making us so damn sweaty. 

Oh I feel you swelling. You wanna cum? 

Yea you wanna cum?

Wanna fucking fill me up so I work out with it in me? 

Yea do it. Fucking cum in my pussy. Drench my insides and look at me when you do it!

[Laughing and growling moaning getting filled, enjoy]

Ohhhhhh shit you always cum so much whenever you had some of my sake. God it feels so good. 

[Playful giggle]

Still hard huh? Hehe my turn little man. 

[Loud wet thud as she gets ontop growling and moaning primaly]

Thats it. You love it when I ride you just after cumming don't you?

You love how fucking huge I look when I do this huh?

[Slap]

Say how much you love your tall oni girl. 

[Slap]

Say it baby cmon or I'm gunna give you "Death by snu snu" [laugh]

[Laugh] so fucking cute when you say it. 

[Sloppy kissing and growls getting more primal. Improv what you want add growls when you feel appropriate.]

Hehe how's....THIS for cardio huh? 

I can feel your heartbeat through your dick in me.

Yea? Choke you again? [Laugh] Such a depraved little masochist sometimes. It's ok though I think its fucking hot. 

Feel my pussy clench tight on you baby. 

That's right. Just let your eyes roll back and let me milk you while i choke you. 

Give in you little twerp buck your hips up into me and blow another thick load in me. 

Give it to me while I'm slamming this big sweaty blue oni pussy on you. Oh fuck I'm getting close. 

I wonder how loud we've been? Maybe we'll get caught? 

Who fucking cares just hang on baby don't pass out I'm about to cum. 

You're twitching so much baby. I'm so close too I want your cum. 

Ok when I let go of your neck, you're gunna give me the biggest thickest load you've ever given me and I'm gunna milk it all out of you. 

Ok you ready? On 3 when I let go, buck up into me as hard as you can and let loose. 

1 [moans]

2 [growls]

3 [loud growl]

IM CUMMING! DO IT CUM IN ME!

[Primal moans and growls for orgasm. Do as you will]

[Afterglow]

Holy fucking shit. That feels incredible feeling you spurt so much in me. Oh my god that was so damn intense. My adrenaline has been firing nonstop since we could get caught. 

You ok baby? I didn't choke you too hard did I?

[Gentle kiss and playful low growl]

That was a great workout huh? [Laugh] yea so worth the sweat. Think I get what all those reviews kept meaning bout "private training" heh. 

Hey baby? Am I scary and intimidating?

Oh you, you're too sweet [big kiss]. Mmmmmm I wanna stay like this but we should clean up before someone sees us. 

[Moans getting off and Shuffling getting dressed]

Ok coast is clear. Go take a shower in the locker room and I'll see you when I get home after closing time baby. 

If the drink is still affecting you maybe we'll have another workout. And you know what, fuck it I don't care if the neighbors hear us. 

[Blows kiss] see you at home sweety.


End file.
